Christmas Traditions
by Addictedtobooks
Summary: Bruce spontaneously decides to go somewhere one Christmas Eve afternoon and by default leaves his adopted son, Richard Wayne, in charge of his annual Wayne Christmas Bash. Barbara of course is there to smirk at his misery, and later makes it better through some other Christmas related traditions.


Title: Christmas Traditions

Rating/Warnings: G/PG

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Dick, Alfred, Barbara, Tim, Bruce, DickBabs

Summary: Bruce spontaneously decides to go somewhere one Christmas Eve afternoon and by default leaves his adopted son, Richard Wayne, in charge of his annual Wayne Christmas Bash. Barbara of course is there to smirk at his misery, and later try to make it better.

Author's Notes: Okay, so, I had to try and write this quite a few times because Microsoft word is a jerk, and so is my immune system. Hopefully, despite being hyped up on medicinal drugs and having technical difficulties, this is enjoyable Cherryvane I wish you a very Merry Christmas/Holiday and a fantastic New Year :)

Christmas Eve was always a busy time, but when you add the surname Wayne to that you have best not make any plans of your own. Dick had learnt that long ago and was remembering past Wayne Christmases as he sauntered up the long staircase to the front door of the manor, blowing hot air into his hands. The breath coming out in white puffs - he couldn't remember it ever being this cold in Gotham.

Before he could even knock, the door open to revealed an elderly man, a large smile warming his fast, "Master Richard."

"Alfred, Merry Christmas!" Dick sang as he walked through the door and shed his coat, handing it to the butler. "Where is everyone?" he asked, glancing around at the vast foyer that was decorated for the holiday.

"You're the first to arrive, as usual."

A grin shone at that, "Can't ruin tradition now, can we?"

"No, I suppose you cannot," He agreed with a laugh, "Although, Miss Gordon had said she'd be... Ah, there she is!" Alfred finished, looking out of the curtained window. He opened the door in the same manner he had for Dick, "Miss Gordon."

The tinkling laugh that left the girl's mouth as she leant forward to kiss Alfred's cheek put a smile on both men's faces. "Alfred, please, how many times do I need to tell you? Barbara is fine."

"Your coat, _Miss _Barbara?"

The girl rolled her eyes at him, but shrugged off her coat, handing it to over. "Merry Christmas," she added, pecking his cheek before turning to smile brightly at Dick. "And to you as well, Dick." She said, reaching her arms up to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek himself.

A knock sent all three of them turning again to the door. "That must be Master Tim," Alfred mumbled to himself quietly, moving to let in the newest addition of their team. "Welcome, Master Tim."

"Merry Christmas," the small framed boy chanted, a small grin on his face as he walked in to see his parent and sibling figures.

"Now," Dick mumbled, folding his arms over his chest and wrinkling the light blue tie he was wearing, "Where's Bats?"

"Master _Bruce,_" Alfred stressed, leading the three of them out of the foyer and into the large kitchen a few hallways and staircases away, "shall return later this evening."

Barbara's eyebrows were raised high onto her head, "Did he not say that he was having the annual Wayne Christmas Eve bash tonight?"

"Oh, he is," The butler confirmed, turning to the stove and putting the kettle on the burner.

"If he's not here..." Dick started, furrowing his brow.

"How exactly is _he_ throwing the party?" Tim finished, his arms crossing and wrinkling his own red tie.

Alfred chuckled softly, setting four mugs out and placing spoonfuls of chocolate powder into each, "There's the catch. Master Richard will play host until his return."

Dick was unable to suppress his groan while the other two snorted and giggled at his sudden misfortune. No one ever liked being host to a bunch of stuck up billionaires.

"Welcome, so glad you were able to come," Richard Wayne, no longer just plain Dick, said to the newest couple to walk through the mansion doors. As the two guests moved further away he couldn't help but to mumble something unintelligible about the man's attire.

"Having fun?"

He felt rusty whenever Barbara managed creep up on him like that. "Of course," he started, taking in her stance and the way she scanned the party around them. She had changed out of her everyday clothes to instead sport a modest black dress that fell to her knees and shimmered when she moved. "Tons. And you, Gordon?"

Her lips twitched into a small smile, "Most fun I've had in days," she droned sarcastically, downing what he was sure wasn't punch.

"Sarcasm is very unbecoming, Barbara."

"Is it?" She inquired, her smirk growing as she raised her eyebrows to look up at him. "I beg to differ, Richard."

"I agree with him," both spun to see their mentor strolling into the manor, tightening his tie as he went. "I assume the party is going well?" Bruce asked, dropping their previous topic as he too scanned the guests in his foyer and grinned, nodding in greeting to a few who noticed him.

"Of course it is," Dick answered, standing next to the taller man and gazing over the party guests, "You left me in charge."

He earned a laugh from Bruce at that, "Good, good. Why don't the two of you go and enjoy the party? Tim and I can man the door and guests for awhile." Both Barbara and Dick knew what that meant. They were free to go hide in the kitchen, and despite the fact they would have to leave behind a member of their team, they didn't dare waste a second of that freedom.

"I never understand why he throws these things," The black haired boy mumbled, rubbing his face as he led the way into the kitchen.

Barbara sighed and offered a shrug of her shoulders, "Who knows. Tradition?"

Dick scoffed, throwing himself onto one of the stools, "Well that is one tradition I can deal with-" he stopped mid-sentence, noticing that Barbara's mouth was ajar and she was staring at the ceiling above them. "What is...Oh." Perfect; another Christmas tradition.

Barbara's wide eyes slowly moved to meet his, both of them blushing like crazy, "It is tradition," she mumbled, taking a timid step towards him.

Despite the nervous air that had surrounded them, Dick got the courage to give her a smirk, "One I think I can handle." He told her, standing again as he closed the gap between them in a single stride, lips pressed against hers. Slowly his hand reached up and snaked its way up her neck and into her orange hair. Her own lips pulled into a small smirk as she kissed him back softly, hands resting lightly on his shoulders.

This was what Dick loved about Christmas; the small miracles and memories that were made. As he heard a cough at the door, making the two break apart from their embrace, he couldn't help but to want to smite whoever it was - Christmas or not. He moved his head away from Babs, just to yell that, but stopped upon seeing who it was.

"Uhm," Tim stammered, eyes widening and his hand reaching to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly, "I guess I'll just... Uh, go back to helping Bruce let the guests in." Before either culprits could get a word in, the Boy Wonder had disappeared and Barbara was snorting out giggles.

Dick however was frowning, "Exactly what's funny?"

Waving him away, and wiping a tear from her eye, she said, "Nothing, except for the fact that he looked absolutely traumatized." The two laughed, Dick shaking his head slightly and folding his arms.

After the laughter had subsided, things slowly became awkward again. Dick was determined to not let them get too awkward though, and instead of standing in silence he leant down to peck Babs' cheek, "Merry Christmas, Barbara."

The girl smiled through her blush, "Merry Christmas, Dick."


End file.
